


Part:15 "Raik's  Discovery  Of His Real Father And His Real Identity"

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, DN Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	Part:15 "Raik's  Discovery  Of His Real Father And His Real Identity"

Part:15 ” Raiki’s Discovery Of His Real Father And His Real Identity”

 

Meanwhile, CC had return to their house. She was so proud of at his son. That he obey the rules. 

“MUM! your here.”

“I thought your’e be home tomorrow?”

“No my son.”

CC answered. 

“I was thinking about you the whole time. ‘

Raiki smile.

“Mum! I just wondering, Is Clark really is my Dad?”

“He told a lot about me when I was a baby.”

“And I compare it to the album.” “It’s compatible.”

“It’s not the same.”

She answered quietly

“He is not your Dad.” “He just a stalker.” 

She explained. 

“That’s why he new he new all about you.”

She reason. 

“Mum! your lying.”

He argued.

“No I”m not.”

She answered.

“Okay, I won’t argue with that.”

Raiki accept his defeat. 

“Where is my food?”

He stared at his mother. 

“Oh! yes. “

And She pick out of her bag. 

“This is all for you.”

She held it.

“Wow! thanks mum!”

“Your welcome.”

CC replied.

Raiki took all the chocolates and junk foods and brought it in his own room. 

He start to open it and eat it. While he was in his room eating, he remember something. Immediately he stared at his diary and open it. 

He search for the first page., which he wrote at and then he read it. 

After reading, he realized that he had already had a contact to his real dad. Then he again remember something. This is the only thing that his real father gave him when they first met. 

And he was glad that he kept it. 

“This is the evident that my real father is not a mortal.”

He held out a piece of black feather. 

“He was an angel.”

“I KNEW IT!” “Mum is lying, Clark is really is my dad.”

Raiki exclaim.

After that, he kept the feather in a box and continue eating junk foods. 

He was now sure of what he is. He was a half breed. And then he will soon reunite to his father. Like wise he knew that his mother won’t allow him so he plan to escape from her.


End file.
